


Autumn Blossoms

by tellemonstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Mystery, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Ron & Hermione Weasley's oldest daughter, Anastasia must deal with life as a 7th year at Hogwarts, strange occurrences and a prediction of yet more doom and gloom whilst being head girl and dealing with her own family issues. Part of the 'Phoenix Song' series.





	Autumn Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This will be NC-17, just not for the first two or three chapters. Mostly for smuttiness, violence (in the later chapters) and some other stuff later on. Also, this story is not just about the canon characters. Your favourite characters have gotten married, had kids, progressed in their jobs, etc.  
Part of the Phoenix Song series.

A/N: Updated for spelling and grammar. :) 

* * *

– **PROLOUGE** –   
It was the last day of August, and the new school year was to begin the next day. A sense of calm had finally settled over the house, making for a comfortable homely environment. A woman, whose brown curls were straining at the tie holding them back from her face, stood in front of the purple flames of the fireplace, her pose thoughtful as she looked at the photos covering the mantelpiece above the fire place – a tall red-headed man in black robes with his arm around a curly-haired brunette in white dress robes, babies - most with red hair - gurgled and laughed with delight at their magical toys. In the centre was a photo of a tall red-haired boy was trying to make rude signs behind the head of a black haired boy whose most distinguishable feature was a lighting bolt scar. Beside them stood a brown haired girl, her curls held back in a pony-tail, laughing with her friends, and attempting to stop the red-head’s behaviour.   
  
A new trunk had been added to the three already neatly stacked at the back door. The fourth belonged to Olivia, the second youngest of Ron and Hermione Weasley’s children and the most recent to receive a Hogwarts letter. Glancing at the four trunks, from her position at the fireplace, Hermione could hardly believe it had been nearly 18 years since her oldest children, the twins, had been born. Sebastian’s trunk looked as though it had been kicked, bashed and dropped for the past six years, and given the fact that it belonged to him, it probably had been. Anastasia’s trunk still looked as new as it had been six years ago, with the exception of a couple of chips where it had been accidentally dropped in the first year. She sighed and headed into the kitchen, where a pair of neatly-manicured hands slipped around her waist.   
  
“Knut for your thoughts mum?” Anastasia asked, her brown eyes concerned.  
  
“Just thinking about how my babies aren’t really babies anymore,” Hermione replied, turning so she faced Anastasia. She smoothed away a stray auburn curl from her daughter’s head.  
  
“You still have Squirt,” Anastasia said, using her nickname for her little brother.   
  
“Zia, you know Julian hates that name,” Hermione scolded gently, as she was just as guilty for calling Julian that as anybody else was. “Anyways, time for bed. You have an early start tomorrow to catch the train.”  
  
“’Night mum,” Anastasia said, kissing her mother on the cheek.  
  
“Goodnight sweetheart, Hermione replied, following her daughter up the stairs.   
  
Anastasia walked into her bedroom, and as she went to put on her pyjamas, she gave a squeal.   
  
“Daddy! Sebastian’s mouse in my bed!” she cried, backing out of her room and into the hallway.  
=============================================================  
“Sebastian, you lazy git, we’re going to be late! Wake up!” Anastasia yelled, banging on the door of her twin’s bedroom. She heard a thud and a groan, and then narrowly missed being hit on the ear by a copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ (by Newt Scarmander). She picked up the book and headed downstairs. She’d gotten halfway down when she realised it was her own copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts’, which she’d been looking for, for the better part of a week. Olivia bounded down the stairs past Anastasia, when the older girl got an idea.   
  
“Morning Zia!” Oliva said in greeting. She stopped when she saw the look in her older sister’s eye. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, suspicious.   
  
“You want me to fill up your supply of sweets from Honeydukes when the next Hogsmeade weekend comes around?”  
  
“What do you want me to do?” Olivia sighed. Anastasia whispered in her ear, and the younger girl’s face lit up. “Are you sure?” Anastasia nodded, and was rewarded with a devious grin from Olivia.   
  
“So you’ll do it then?”  
  
“Yep”

 

“That’s my girl.” The sisters shook hands before Olivia bounded back up the stairs. Anastasia continued on her way downstairs, before heading through the kitchen and to the back door, to put ‘Fantastic Beasts’ in her trunk.  
  
“Morning Anastasia,” Ron greeted his oldest child.   
  
“Morning dad,” Anastasia hugged her father and reached around to take a piece of his toast.   
  
“Hey…” Ron started to scold his daughter when he realised there was toast missing from his plate. He stopped when confronted by the same lopsided grin that had won over his mother and hers. He grinned back at his daughter, realising not for the first time, that it would be 10 months until he saw her again, Christmas not included. “I’m going to miss you while you’re at school.”  
  
“I know Daddy, but think – there’s only one more year and then you can see me whenever you like. Within reason, of course,” Anastasia replied, her eyes twinkling merrily at the thought of her beloved school.   
  
“Yeah, I know. Say hello to the professors for me, and be good for your godfather,” Ron said, kissing his daughter’s cheek before heading to the back door. “Okay dad. See you at Christmas,” Anastasia said, as she watched her father walk out into the early morning sunlight. Ron waved up at the second story of the house, saying goodbye to the rest of his children before Apparating with a ‘POP!’   
  
“Come on kids, hurry up! You’re going to be late to the station and you’ll miss the train!” Hermione yelled, unwittingly doing a very good impression of her mother-in-law in the summers of years earlier.   
  
“ARGH! Mum! There’s a toad in my bed!” Sebastian’s head poked out from his bedroom, his hair still ruffled from sleep.   
“Sebastian Arthur Weasley! Why aren’t you ready yet? We’re leaving in 10 minutes. Get dressed, brush your hair and get down here,” Hermione scolded her son.   
  
“But mum, there’s a–”  
  
“I don’t care if there are one or one thousand toads and their spawn in your room. Get ready!” Hermione gave her son that would have stopped the Hogwarts Express, and left her son to face the toad. She went to find the culprits, which wasn’t hard as she followed their giggles.   
  
“Anastasia… what did your brother do to deserve a toad in his bed?”   
  
“Well mum, you know how I’ve been looking for my copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’? Sebastian had it and barely missed my ear when he threw it at me this morning. Besides he put his mouse in my bed and Daddy had to get rid of it,” Anastasia explained. _Well, there was also the fact that I had to get back at him for the incident at the lake, but you don’t need to know about that_ , she thought.  
  
Hermione frowned, but the girls could see the corner’s of her mouth twitching upwards. She looked at her watch. “Quick! Anastasia take the girls & Julian to the Leaky Cauldron by Floo. I’ll go get your brother and the trunks and meet you there!” she instructed, shooing them towards the fireplace.   
  
“Come on guys. Olivia & Rochelle, you know how to Floo. You go and I’ll follow you with Julian”, Anastasia said, passing them the jar that held their Floo Powder. She took some for herself, and beckoned to her little brother. She waited for Olivia and Rochelle to go, then took hold of Julian’s hand. “Hold on tight, Julian,” she told him, throwing her own Floo powder into the fireplace. “The Leaky Cauldron!” she yelled, stepping into the fireplace. Fireplaces all over the country whizzed by the pair and Anastasia held even tighter onto her brother’s hand. They came to a stop and tumbled out of the fireplace.   
  
“Gehroffmezah” Julian said, he voice muffled by the fact his sister had landed on top of him.   
  
“What?” Anastasia said, sitting up.  
  
“GET OFF!”   
  
“Oh, sorry!” Anastasia apologised, moving to stand up. A hand came into her sight and she took hold of it so she could stand up. “Thanks Uncle Remus,” she said with a smile. She held out her hand to her brother and helped him up.   
  
“Hello Zia, where’s your mum?  
  
“Aunt Dora! How are you? Mum’s still getting Sebastian. He was still in bed when we were getting ready to leave,” Anastasia explained, hugging the older woman, which was made difficult with Tonks’ rather pregnant belly.  
  
“I’m quite well. We’ll wait with you until your mum gets here,” Tonks replied, her currently green eyes bright.   
  
“Come on girls. We’ll stay with Aunt Dora and Uncle Remus until Mum and Sebastian get here,” Zia said, beckoning her sisters over from the fireplace and towards the table the Lupins were occupying. “You too, squirt.”  
  
“Congratulations on Head Girl, Anastasia,” Remus said, patting her shoulder.  
  
“Thanks. I wasn’t really expecting it, because there were two other girls who also could have gotten it, so it was a nice surprise,” she explained.   
  
“Will you be teaching this year, Uncle Remus?” Rochelle asked. It was well known within the families that Remus had been asked to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts several times, and that he had declined each offer, although saying that he may well teach when his oldest child, Sirius, started at Hogwarts. It just so happened that this was that year. Remus looked at looked at Rochelle with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and winked.   
  
“You’ll have to wait and see if it will be me teaching you about Boggarts, Red Caps and Grindylows or if it’s someone else,” he said. Anastasia looked at her brother to keep from laughing. Sebastian and herself, along with their cousins who were in the seventh year had been told that their Uncle Remus would be known as Professor Lupin when school began, and had been told to keep it a secret from their younger siblings and cousins who could not be trusted to keep a secret.   
  
“YOU’RE LUCKY I DIDN’T DRAG YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE NAKED!” Hermione’s rather angry voice echoed out of the fireplace just before her body materialized. She had quite a grip on her old son’s ear, and because he was taller than her, he was forced to walk bent-legged.   
  
Everyone’s heads turned to look at the commotion at the back of the pub. When they realised what was going on, most people went back to what they were doing. Anastasia and Rochelle rolled their eyes at their brother. Remus and Tonks watched, both with a rather amused expression. It was not the first time Sebastian Weasley had gotten himself into trouble on the first day back to Hogwarts. “Remus,” Tonks whispered, nudging her husband in the ribs gently, “Get the trunks for Hermione.” Remus, who was rather amused by Sebastian’s predicament, asked “Hermione, would you like me to get those trunks for you?”  
  
“What – oh, yes, thank-you Remus,” Hermione replied, re-adjusting her grip on her son’s ear and pushing him forwards with her other hand. Remus flicked his wand at the trunks and they flew over and stacked themselves neatly with Sirius’ trunk beside the table. Hermione and Sebastian reached the table at that moment, the latter rubbing his ear.  
  
“Remus, Tonks, how are you both?” Hermione asked, once she had sat down.   
“We’re good. Did you hear about the huge raid at the old Ratburn mansion yesterday?” Tonks asked, lowering her voice. The other woman’s face scrunched up as she recalled what the Auror was talking about.  
  
“Oh yes, I did hear about that actually. Are you coming into the ministry today? You’ll have to stop by my office if you are,” Hermione said, glancing around the pub. “Where are Harry and his kids? Ginny had to work today, so Harry is supposed to bring them here to meet us, so we can go to King’s Cross.”  
  
The pub door opened and the ‘man-who-saved-the-wizarding-world’ entered. “Sorry we’re late. We had a few mishaps.” Hermione looked at her best friends’ children, but did not see anything out of place. She wondered what the mishaps had been. Harry was responsible for organising transport through Muggle London for them all to get to King’s Cross safely. “Are you all ready to leave?” The adults nodded, shepherding their children in the direction of the door of the pub. Outside the pub, three ministry cars were waiting for them. After a little pandemonium involving some very disgruntled owls and a stray cat, the three families were safely in the cars and on their way to King’s Cross Station.   
  
=============================================================  
  
The ride to King’s Cross was over without much hassle and the rather large group approached the barrier between the platforms 9 & 10 as inconspicuously as they could.   
  
Anastasia grabbed hold of the trolley holding her and Olivia’s trunks and leant casually against the barrier, coming through the other side of the barrier with the trolley. She just managed to move in time to avoid being hit by Olivia and Rochelle who had taken the barrier at a run. She grabbed the backs of their tops before they toppled over and moved them out of the way of the barrier. Harry came through next, held onto by Abigail, his youngest child.   
  
“Uncle Harry, can you tell mum I’ve gone to the prefect’s carriage? I’ll come back as soon as I can,” Anastasia explained. Harry nodded, and she took her trunk and disappeared into the crowd.   
  
“Oi, Harry!”   
  
Harry turned to look at the caller. “Fred, good to see you mate,” Harry said, holding out a hand to his brother-in-law. “How’s Angelina?” Harry asked. Angelina had given birth to her and Fred’s youngest child, Jemima, just days ago.   
  
“Angie’s fine, so is Jemima,” Fred replied, pride evident in his voice. “That’s why I’m doing this alone though. Told Angelina I wasn’t going to be responsible for her getting sick like she did last time, so she’s staying in bed, “ he explained, whilst scanning the station for his children. “Walter! Don’t climb on the conductor!” Fred took off at a run to pull his son off the rather-disgruntled train conductor.   
  
“Fred doing the drop-off on his own is he? Why didn’t he get Mum?” asked George, as he clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder.   
  
“You’ve got to give him some credit. His brood is twice the size of yours. Told me he didn’t want Angelina sick like she was after Walter this time. Dunno where your mum is though. Thought she was looking after Charlie’s youngsters,” Harry said, surprised George didn’t know where his mother was.   
  
“I thought Charlie and Ava came home yesterday and got Callie and Chris then,” George shrugged. “Oh, swing by the shop later – your order came in last night.”  
  
“Oh good, I’ll come by during my lunchbreak. Smythewick had a pole up his arse about something or another – I’d still like my job at the end of the day,” Harry grimaced. George walked off, looking for Arnold and Emmalee, his children.   
  
“Did I hear my name a moment ago?” Ava Huntington-Weasley was a very stately woman, although she had softened somewhat over the years, as she had children and spent more and more time with her husband’s family.   
  
“Hi Ava. How are you?’ Harry said, still wondering how a woman like Ava fell in love with a man like Charlie Weasley.   
  
“Hi Harry. I’m not too bad. How are the children and Ginny?” Ava asked, the high brow tone in her voice barely noticeable anymore.   
  
“Yeah. The kids are fine. Excited about school – well, Abby’s not, she misses Lillian and James a lot. She’s got Alistair, but apparently she doesn’t like him. That’ll pass next week. Ginny’s at work; an emergency came in early this morning,” Harry explained. Ginny Potter was a Healer – although not in the conventional sense. She healed people’s minds, much like an Empath or a Muggle psychiatrist would, but her results were more permanent. 

  
=============================================================  
  
Anastasia had taken her trunk to the luggage carriage, and was headed towards the prefect’s carriage. The prefect’s carriage was at the very front of the train, quite a distance when you had to patrol the whole thing. The prefect’s carriage was, however, different to all the others. It was bigger, for a start, and rather than being separated into compartments like most of the other carriages, the seats were set under the windows. The seats were plusher than the other carriages too. As Head Girl, Zia was required to stay in the carriage for most of the trip to Hogwarts. She stowed her trunk in the space above the seats. Looking at her watch, she decided to head back out.   
  
“Zia, you made Head Girl?” a loud, familiar voice asked. Anastasia looked up and saw her best friend of 6 years, Finley Fitzpatrick, standing in the passage-way.   
  
“Finn! How was Ireland? Yeah, you’re looking at Head Girl,”   
  
“Ireland was fantastic – glad to go home, you know? Saw me Grandmam, and me Granddad. They’re not faring as well as they used to anymore; Granddad caught Dragon Pox while we were there. He’s never been sick before, but you know what Dragon Pox can do to someone as old as Granddad. But enough of that. I brought you presents – close your eyes while I get them,” Finley said. Anastasia obeyed – Finley’s presents were always well chosen and she was excited to see what her most recent ones would be. “Somethin’ for luck, and somethin’ for looks,” Finley said, placing a couple of parcels onto Anastasia’s hand. “Oh, and somethin’ for your mum. Go on, you can open your eyes now.” Anastasia opened her eyes, and looked the three parcels in her arms. “That top one is for your mum,” Finley said. “She asked me mam if she could find whatever is in that package for her while we were in Ireland. ‘Guess she did.”  
  
“Okay, well I’ll take this out to mum, then open mine during the train ride,” she said. “Do you know who the Head Boy is?”  
  
“No. Apparently there was some kafuffle over who was supposed to be, though,” Finn shrugged.   
  
“Oh. I’ll be back in a few minute then,” Zia said, heading quickly down the corridor to leave the train. She spotted her mother, and a couple of her aunts talking and headed to them. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder. “Mum, Finn’s mum wanted him to give me this to give to you.” Anastasia explained, “Something from Ireland.” Hermione’s expression changed to one of recognition.  
  
“Thanks sweetie. You off again?”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m gonna say bye first,” she said. Hermione hugged her daughter tightly. 

 

“Ow, mum, air, need to breathe.”  
  
“Oh, sorry. You’ll keep an eye on everyone, won’t you?”  
  
“Sure. You know I always do,” Anastasia said, yawning.   
  
“Early night for you tonight?”  
  
“Probably. See you at Christmas,” Anastasia farewelled her mother.   
  
“You will,” Hermione said, harbouring an odd feeling she would see Anastasia before the Christmas holidays.   
  
=============================================================  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Anastasia briefed the Prefects on the rule changes and additions, which had been Owled to her the day before. She was waiting for some information as to who would be Head Boy.   
  
“Zia, who’s Head Boy?” one of the 6th year Slytherin prefects asked.   
  
“I have no idea. Apparently they couldn’t decide on who it was to be, or something. I just hope we find out sooner, rather than later,” Anastasia explained. “Um, you guys can all go now – just keep an eye on the rest of your carriage. At least two Prefects per carriage.” The other students left the carriage, leaving Anastasia alone with her trunks. “Well, this is boring,” she muttered to herself. There was a knock on the door of the carriage. Anastasia looked up and saw her twin. She got up and walked to the door of the carriage. “What?” she asked. Unlike their uncles, Anastasia and Sebastian didn’t get along with each other very well, although they mostly behaved themselves at home. It hadn’t always been that way – until their second year at Hogwarts they were almost never separated from each other.   
  
“Aren’t you pleased to see me, darling sister?”  
  
“Not particularly, Sebastian. Why would I?”  
  
“Because you’re my twin sister and you love me”  
  
“Which, luckily for me, doesn’t mean I have to like you, or even speak to you”  
  
“Ooh… you cut me to the core, Anastasia. Do it again”  
  
“Get bent!”  
  
“Gladly sister dear, after you, ladies first of course.”  
  
Anastasia tried to keep herself calm as she felt her anger rising at her twin’s smirk. She shook her wand out of her sleeve and took aim. “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” Sebastian’s face froze in a look of surprise as his stiff body fell backwards. “Levicorpus!” she said, floating his body down the passageway and letting him drop at the doorway of the next carriage. She turned and walked back into the prefects’ carriage.  
  
“I see you’re still not getting along with Sebastian,” Finn said, walking up behind her.   
  
“Merlin’s beard! I nearly hexed you into pieces, Finn, and yes, we’re still not getting along. Would you expect me to?  
  
“Well, if you were in my family you wouldn’t have a choice. You either get along or you get along. Me mam won’t let us fight. Mind you, that don’t always stop us from fighting. We just don’t do it when she’s there.”  
  
“That’s no help Finn,” Anastasia snapped, tired of discussing her brother. She sat down and picked up one of her presents. After pulling off layers of tissue paper, a small velvet bag fell into her lap. She opened it and pulled out a pair of golden hair combs, each looking as though they had been woven from some kind of molten gold thread. She’d seen a similar pair in a shop in Diagon Alley, but couldn’t afford the 20 galleons to buy them. “They’re beautiful Finn. How did you - ”  
  
“Your little sister is far more observant than people realise. Those, by the way, _are_ faerie-made. The ones in Diagon Alley were an expensive rip-off,” Finn replied with just a hint of scorn. He didn’t like people being ripped off, and wondered just how many people had been. “Open the other one, Zia.”  
  
“Alright bossy britches,” she said, peeling off the shiny green paper it was wrapped in. There was a smallish box inside the paper and she opened it. Inside was a small leprechaun figure, sitting on a bench playing a lute. “This is for luck I am assuming.”  
  
“That’d be right. That’s no ordinary figurine, by the way. I can’t really explain what he does – they’re different for each person. However, he’ll show you what he does when the time comes for him to do so,” Finn said. “Mam said you migh’ find it useful from time to time.”  
  
“He’s kind cute too. Oh, and I got you a couple of things from Egypt, but I had to get Uncle Bill to check them for curses and such before Mum would let me give them to you, so I’m afraid you’ll have to wait.”  
  
“Well, you’re best to be safe than sorry,” Finn said. “The other reason I came back here was for this…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Fanged-Frisbee. “Arnold and Emmalee had it.”  
  
“One of Uncle George’s numerous attempts to get one past Filch I suppose. Apparently, he’s particularly nasty about these since one tried to bite off Mrs. Norris’ tail at the end of last year. She still has no hair on her tail according to Uncle Charlie,” Anastasia sighed. “Let’s just hope the Sorting goes smoothly this year without any mishaps.”


End file.
